


God is a woman

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Instagram Worthy [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Brie wants to upload a singing video with her new guitar but you can be very distracting.





	God is a woman

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDNT HELP MYSELF. She killed me with that video today. She alwasy does when she sings so I wrote a lil something. Hope y’all enjoy!!

You sit back and watch Brie as she strums her new guitar on the floor leaning back onto the couch. Humming softly to herself as she contemplates what to sing. She looks up at you with a soft smile.

“Any requests, baby girl?” You bite your lip as your eyes focus on her hands. She brings her hand up and snaps at you.

“Stop staring at my hands, baby. It’s distracting and I need to upload a video. I’m dying to after this new baby came in the mail today.” You pout as she gently strokes the body of her new guitar. She looks up at your cute pout and giggles.

“Is _somebody jealous?_” You huff.

“What _no_. Pft I could _never_ be jealous of a guitar. That’s _ridiculous!_” She hums and continues to strum.

“Whatever you say, baby girl.” You lean back on the couch as you watch her.

“God is a woman.” She pauses her strumming and looks up at you in confusion.

“If you say so, babe.” You shake your head at her.

“No, I mean that’s my request. It’s a song? By Ariana Grande?” She looks at you with recognition in her eyes.

“You gotcha, baby. Anything for my girl!” She says with a wink. You melt into the cushions as she starts to play the song. She runs through it once before deciding to record. She sets up her phone on the coffee table and hits record. As she starts to play you lean forward and stroke your hand over her shoulders. She pauses and looks up at you.

“_Baby,_ I just hit record. What are you doing?” You lean down and kiss her cheek moving your kisses down her neck as your arm wraps around her chest. You kiss up her neck to her ear, sucking the lobe and nibbling on it making her release a moan.

“I’m sorry, _Daddy_. You know I can’t resist you when you sing. _Fuck_, especially when you play your guitar as well. Your long,_ sexy_ fingers strumming, fuck. I admit it gets me _very wet_.” She chokes on her tongue as you lick the shell of her ear. She pushes you off and places her guitar to the side. She goes to grab her phone when you stop her.

“What are you doing, Brie?” She looks at you, eyebrows pressed together.

“Turning off my phone? I’ll record again later,” she pauses, “after I fuck you.” You squeeze your thighs together, feeling your pussy pulse with need.

“What if we left it on?” She looks at you with confusion before it finally clicks. She smirks as she makes her way onto the couch. She leans back and pulls you into her lap, her hands making their way to your ass.

“What a naughty little girl you are, baby. Such a dirty slut, hm? Wanting to record us having sex. You know how dangerous this is, baby? Anyone could hack my phone, you like that though don't you, baby girl?” You moan as she squeezes your ass and you rock back and forth on her lap in search of friction. She moves her hands to your waist and digs her fingers in, stopping you in your place.

“Answer your Daddy, baby girl. Or you won’t get what you want.” You moan in frustration as she stops you, you look into her eyes and see her pupils blown up in arousal. Your arms wrap around her shoulders brushing against the thick straps of her top.

“Please, Daddy. Please fuck your baby girl in front of the camera._ Yes I would love it_ if someone were to see. Maybe even the whole world, let them know how much of a _slut_ I am for you and _only you_.” She moans as she releases your hips allowing you to continue humping her. 

“I think they already know,_ slut_. You’re terrible at hiding it, how much of a bottom you are for me. Remember the Oscars earlier this year? How you fell to your knees backstage on pure instinct? That was the single hottest thing I’ve seen you do yet.” You moan as she reminds you of that embarrassing moment._ Fuck,_ you didn’t mean to fall to your knees in front of all those a-list celebrities but Brie just looked so damn good. When she gives you that _look_ it’s impossible not to fall to your knees.

“It was your fault, Daddy.” She chuckles and lifts up your top throwing it to the side and unclasping your bra, tossing it as well. She grasps your breast and squeeze, kneading them roughly.

“It’s not my fault you’re such a slut for Daddy, that I can make you get down on your knees with one look.” You yelp as she twists your nipples in her fingers. She releases them and lifts you up on your knees, stopping your movements. You whine and she smacks your breasts in response.

“Hush my little slut, or you will not cum.” You quickly shut your mouth knowing she is always true to her word. She unbuttons your jeans and pulls them down to your thighs as well as your underwear. 

“Spread your legs as far as you can and scoot up, baby girl.” You do as she says widening your legs before your jeans stop you and scooch up further on her thighs.

“That’s my good girl, baby.” You whimper at her praise as she runs a hand through your folds, her fingers pulling gently at them. 

“You’re so wet, baby girl. You love my singing, don’t you, slut?” You nod your head rapidly as she starts to circle your clit, pinching softly.

“Yes Daddy, _fuck_, I love your singing voice so much. You should sing more often.” She smiles and leans up wrapping her unoccupied hand in your hair bringing you down into a firm kiss. You moan as she parts you lips with her tongue demanding entrance. You yelp as she bites your bottom lip and slips two of her fingers into your waiting hole. You start to bounce on her fingers as your hands make their way to her hair, frustrated when you realize it’s in a bun. She giggles into the kiss at your obvious frustration. You smile as you suck on her tongue moaning loudly as she adds a third finger in your pussy. She pulls away from the kiss and sucks on your neck leaving multiple hickies that will be shown off for days. She kisses down to your breasts sucking a nipple into her mouth. You press her head further into your breasts as one of your hands holds onto her bun the other on her shoulder, scratching lightly. 

“Fuck, Daddy. Harder,_ please_.” She pulls away from your nipple with a pop. 

“You want it harder, baby girl? I’ll give you harder.” You choke on a moan as she adds a fourth finger and doubles up on her speed. 

“_Oh fuck!_” Her thumb comes up to rub at your clit as your breasts bounce in her face. She groans as she sucks in your other nipple, nibbling on it. You scratch at her shoulder and pull at her hair as you bounce faster on her fingers. 

“_Fuck, Daddy_. You fill me up so good, make me feel so good, Daddy.” She hums around your breast and releases your nipple making her way back to your neck. 

“That’s my good girl, you wanna cum, baby?” You nod rapidly as your moans take over. She pulls on your hair making your head tilt back so she has better access to your neck.

“Cum, baby girl. Cum all over Daddy’s fingers, slut. Come on, baby.” She bites down hard on your neck as you shutter at the feeling. Your stomach twists with a feeling you’ve never felt before as stars appear behind your eyelids. You scream out her name as you reach your high, your vision blacks out for a moment as you fall into her, your head nestled into her neck. You hear her gasp as she slowly pulls out her fingers after you come down from your high.

“Fuck, baby girl. _You squirted!_ That is so hot! Such a good girl, baby, so proud of you.” She kisses the side of your head as you smile lazily. She holds up her fingers and you eagerly accept them into your mouth sucking in earnest. You moan as the taste of yourself finds your tongue. She pulls her fingers out once you’ve thoroughly cleaned them and brings you into a passionate kiss. She moans as she tastes your essence on your tongue. She pulls away and kisses you once more on lips.

“How are you feeling, baby girl?” You smile at her as you try to fix her hair as best you can.

“Really good, Daddy. _So good_, as always.” You wink at her as she smirks. You bring her into a hug and she yelps as you press your hand on her shoulder blade. You pull away quickly and see the scratches you made on her right shoulder. You grimace at her pain.

“Are you okay, Brie? I should get some lotion for those.” She stops you from getting up and gives you a peck on the lips.

“I’m okay for now, Y/N. You can doctor me up after I record this song, okay?” You blush as you just now remember you recorded this.

“As long as we can watch this back afterwards while I eat you out, Daddy.” She smirks and lifts you off of her, settling herself on the floor.

“Sounds like a plan, baby girl.” You re-button your jeans as you lean back on the couch, watching as she stops the current recording and starts a new one. She picks up her guitar and looks at you. 

“You mind turning on the lamp, baby? It’s dark outside now.” She winks at you as you blush and quickly turn on the light. You sit back and watch in awe as she starts to sing. 

_“You, you love it how I move you_

_You love it how I touch you_

_My one, when all is said and done_

_You'll believe God is a woman_

_And I, I feel it after midnight_

_A feeling that you can't fight_

_My one, it lingers when we're done_

_You'll believe God is a woman”_

She giggles and stops the recording. She then looks back at you and smiles making you melt completely, putting a hand on her shoulder you smile at her.

“I love you so much.” She blushes and leans into your touch.

“I love you too, baby.” You watch her put her guitar up and grab her phone, uploading the video to her Instagram. She holds out her hand to you and leads you to your shared bedroom to continue the rest of your night.


End file.
